Obsession
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: Kizuki, a new siren on the Grid, is determined to become famous... to become perfect. Zuse spots her one night and takes a peculiar interest in helping her succeed much to Gem's displeasure. Zuse/OC
1. Chapter 1

New: I was new software, a prototype that was supposed to outrank and outperform any program who held the same functions as me… the perfect pleasure program who was a force that was unable to be rivaled or reckoned with. However, this was not so. Whether or not most of it was in my head or on my fellow programs' lips, I knew I was not the perfect program I was supposed to be. In the arena I received polite claps instead of exhilarated cheers, no high profile programs wanted me as their escort during the games, no one recognized my name at the clubs, male programs constantly tried to pick me up with seedy lines and cheap drinks as if I were no one of note- There was nothing about me that measured up to what I was supposed to be. I knew this and still no matter how hard I tried to improve, I could not win the crowd. I did not know how to meet their demands or how to abate their criticisms, not understanding what I was doing wrong or what I didn't have that they wanted. I was new, different, and efficient but not a sensation… not what I was supposed to be. I could not live with that… not with a non-responsive crowd at my back and a resentful warrior program at my front. Every night I would go home thinking that this could not be my life; I was meant for so much more.

Reviewing my system over and over I was convinced that my programming was flawless but my critics said: "words like 'new' and 'updated' do not always mean improved or fitting for the system they were installed into; sometimes we have to face the truth and move on". Hearing such comments over and over frustrated me to no end; to the point where I would obsess over them. They were the ones who kept me up at night and put knots in my stomach, their words making me sick every time I was alone to dwell on what they considered were my failings. I was tearing myself apart over it, over being labeled as mediocre without a clue as to how to change it. All I knew is that I had to prove them wrong or I would destroy myself. I had to make them eat their words and admit that I was the program they were all anticipating… the one they couldn't imagine living without.

The games had ended for the night, meaning that the sirens and game champions could mingle with the posh crowd in the arena lounge. We did not have to stay after the program, however it was unwise not to, especially if you were not well connected. The best way to get acquainted with the important programs of the Grid was to try and meet them in the lounge. The more networking you did in your off time, the more successful you were going to be at getting your name known in the arena.

I knew a moderate amount of programs that frequented the lounge however none of them seemed to take a shine to me. I could hold their interest for a little while but then the magic would wear off and they'd go find another siren to cling to.

Tonight I was here for myself, not looking for anyone to chat with, but just wanting a drink and some music instead.

"You better stop staring before you de-rezz yourself."

An embarrassed laugh came from the program across the way as he looked at me. He seemed like he needed a drink after that one so I grabbed him a glass and joined him at the large window. I looked out at the soft glowing city skyline then regarded him with a smart grin. Frankly I couldn't believe that I was doing this and doing it so well. "I didn't know grid worriers could be so adorably shy."

Tron's cheeks flushed as he took the glass I had offered him, "Sorry, you just remind me of someone I once knew."

His voice was warm and raspy as if he didn't speak often. I heard that Tron was somewhat of a reserved program, perhaps even a bit shy. I couldn't help but smile knowing that I could be somewhat shy myself at times. It was not a good trait in an entertainment program, unless you made others laugh by them laughing at you. Warriors on the other hand don't have to talk at all.

"Really, who is she? This program I remind you of." I asked, leaning against the smooth window frame and tilting my head to the side inquisitively.

Tron looked down into his drink, still nervous. "She was a communications program on another system." He spoke after a while, "She died."

I stiffened a bit and brushed my fingers over my tight bun in discomfort, "I'm sorry. Was she close to you?" I asked.

Tron's brow furrowed in thought as he quietly tipped the contents of his drink around. Finally he nodded, "You could say that."

I nodded lightly in return, looking over to the bar, trying to find an exit. This was getting a little too serious for me. I had expected light conversation and some flirting not… well this. Tron seemed like a nice program, but certainly not your average one. He was somewhat of a loner.

"I'm sorry," the tall warrior apologized, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I didn't mean to darken the mood."

Shaking my head and raising my hand in response I said, "Don't worry about it. I was the one who wanted to know."

Setting his drink down, he held out his hand to me, "I'm Tron, by the way."

"Yes, I know." I said, taking his hand and nodding. "I'm Kizuki."

Tron grinned, "I know."

I could feel myself start to blush at his acknowledgement; I couldn't believe that he actually knew my name. We began talking and I found that the more we talked, the more interested in me he became. Tron showed no signs of boredom or desire to leave me. He actually liked talking and listening to me and despite our rough start I liked it as well, very much. I was laughing more and blushing. When he'd say something funny I found myself playfully pushing him or touching him on the shoulder and he'd grin at the contact. Soon I found that our glasses were empty and I went to the bar to refill them, beaming inside that I had actually made a friend.

Once I ordered two more drinks I glanced down the semicircle bar and saw Gem leaning against it. Her friend Zuse was with her. She looked around the lounge with her nose high in the air as if we were all riff raff. I quickly looked back down at the bar as her gaze continued in my direction. She nudged Zuse and nodded to me, thinking that I did not see her but I was listening intently.

"That's Kizuki, the new program I was telling you about." She said, the distain she had for me clearly present in her voice. "She's a disaster. It's so easy for her to flirt with Tron, he's so polite that he would give anyone the time of day."

I felt a stab of pain in my gut at her words but I resisted the urge to do anything. I really despised her but there was nothing that I could do at the moment. So I just listened instead, hoping my drinks would come sooner rather than later.

Zuse tipped his head to the side, his eyes trained on Tron who was still waiting for me by the window. "I haven't seen him flirt with anyone before… a rare occurrence for him." He observed, putting a gloved finger to his lips in thought. Gem rolled her eyes, slightly peeved at being reminded that Zuse had odd tastes in sexual partners.

"So he's caught your interest then?" She asked, obviously wanting his answer to be in the negative. Gem currently held Zuse's favor and she wanted to keep it that way. He was a very difficult ally to make much less keep and Gem didn't want anything getting in the way of her success.

Gem and Zuse had kept close company together for a long time; some would even say that she was his confidant. However Zuse kept his distance from all programs, especially from those he called his friends. Gem may have leaned on his arm for a while, but I know that he never let her in; much to her dismay.

His somewhat questionable work demanded secrecy and identity concealment, but, for Zuse, it went even further than that. He liked being an enigma. Zuse felt that a wall of anonymity was necessary at all times, even before he took on the persona of Castor. It was not only for professional reasons it was for personal reasons as well.

Gem waited calmly for his answer, waiting to see if she had to go on the defensive over the prospect of Zuse pursuing a male program. I listened indiscreetly as the bartender set down the two drinks I had ordered in front of me. I delayed a moment longer by thanking the program and going for a sip of my cocktail. Poor Tron, I thought to myself, knowing he would blush the color of a sentry if he knew what was going on right now. Zuse considered Gem's question for a minute, his eyes still on the warrior by the window.

"No, he hasn't caught my interest" he replied, taking a sip of his drink. Gem was relieved but only for the briefest of moments. "She has."

I gasped then, nearly choking on my drink as I quickly drew the glass away from my lips. The bartender asked if I was alright and turning to hide my reaction I told him that the mix was just a bit strong for me.

Gem's gaze snapped over to Zuse's, her eyes narrowing in anger as her composure went ridged. She was obviously in shock as well, but not trying to hide it like me. She wanted to make her displeasure very clear.

"What, why?" She asked, her tone demanding. An amused smirk tugged at the corners of Zuse's lips. He was amused by her outburst.

To my regret, the bartender apologized and took my glass to mix me up another drink, thus preventing me from making an escape to a less obvious eavesdropping point. I stood there awkwardly pretending to be out of earshot, acting as if everything were normal. However, Gem's jealousy gave me a wicked feeling of satisfaction as I leaned on the bar. I was actually dying to hear more from the other program. I could feel their eyes on me now, surveying me.

"I wonder what Tron sees in her that's so interesting." He said with genuine curiosity. I felt a strange tingling sensation go down my back. He was watching me so closely, I almost felt exposed.

"Absolutely nothing, trust me. You'd be wasting your time," Gem replied shortly, wanting to end this conversation.

"Possibly…" Zuse murmured.

As I moved away from the bar with our two drinks I looked over to Zuse to see his expression only to find that he was still staring at me, his silver eyes catching mine. My heart stopped in my chest, frightened by the intensity of it. For a moment it felt as though he was the only other person in the room. Unable to hold his gaze anymore, I broke the lingering glance and returned to Tron.

Even though the moment was over, I found that my eyes kept returning to Zuse wondering what it was that the strange program saw in me and if he could help bring it out. Despite this new friendship with Tron I still wanted to be perfect. I felt that perhaps Zuse had the power to make it so.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I don't update unless I hear from people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Running up the steps to the Light Line train, I scanned my identity disk and hopped aboard. I took a seat on the least crowded of the center benches. The inside of the train was designed just like the sleek, aerodynamic line of the outside. The blue glow from the wire lights mounted inside the white interior tinged the programs inside the same ethereal color.

I tried to control my heavy breathing now that I was sitting down, having boarded the train just at the nick of time.

"Is this seat taken?" A male voice asked from above me.

I looked up in the direction of the voice and suddenly found myself staring into the very familiar eyes of a program; a program whose eyes I had caught only a night before- Zuse. I held in a gasp and scooted down the smooth bench, making way for him to sit.

"Sorry" I chirped, not knowing what else to say.

"There's nothing you should be sorry about," Zuse chuckled, an amused grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Oh, sorry," I said without thinking. Immediately recognizing the idiocy of my words I clenched my jaw tightly in annoyance.

Zuse sat himself next to me, chuckling once again as he did. His clear cane tapped the ground between his legs as he settled his hands on it. His thigh brushed mine only slightly when he sat down but it was enough to make me cross my legs to avoid contact. Zuse raised his eyebrow at this; I suppose it must have been a strange occurrence for a female program to pull away from him.

He discretely eyed me from where he was sitting.

Deciding I was worth him talking to, the program introduced himself,

"I'm Zuse," he said holding out his hand with a smirk. I nervously met his silver gaze before shaking his hand.

"Kizuki," I offered. The confidence he oozed was not lost on me and it made me even more curious of the things he had said the other night.

"Kizuki…" Zuse mused, holding onto my hand a bit longer than I felt comfortable. "Interesting name."

"Thanks," I said with a bit of trepidation, unsure if he was complimenting me or not. The program made no move to explain what he meant.

"I'm sure you know who I am," Zuse said, somehow managing to avoid sounding arrogant. Still he made me uneasy all the same. "You are a Siren are you not?"

My pale cheeks burned bright pink, the blue lighting in the transport made my skin look almost purple.

"Um… yes. I am somewhat new to TRON City," I told him. I was telling myself not to make excuses for my awkwardness but I couldn't stop it. "My functions have not been fully specified… I mean they have but they're not fully in sync yet. This place takes some getting used to."

Zuse nodded his head, gazing down at his cane. I held my breath as I nervously waited for him to reply. I knew I was coming off like a spaz.

"I see," he said, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Something in the tone of his voice gave me chills. Finally his gaze connected with mine once more. "It must be difficult for you, not fitting in," he then reached out and held my chin in one of his hands. I heart started pounding in my throat at his invasive actions, I was now scared out of my wits. "I've heard of you Kizuki, my sources don't have very nice things to say however. Do not make the mistake of roping me in with them. The Users can be clumsy sometimes but I'm sure you'll find your way," Looking down at me, he lightly brushed his thumb over my cheek then let go of me.

"Thank you" I breathed, forcing a slight smile. The train slowly came to a stop and I found myself automatically standing up. "This is me," I told him lamely pointing to the door.

Zuse nodded; he knew very well this was not the Entertainment Sector but he said nothing to me.

I made my way past him to the doors of the train; my eyes met his as I got one last good look at him. He gave me a small wave and an unreadable smirk, "Good luck finding yourself. Drop by my club sometime, seems like your type of place."

I nodded, wondering what 'your type of place' was implying. Managing a small "bye", I immediately left the train.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

End of Line Club: The beats never stop pumping and the drinks never stop flowing. It is a place of pleasure and of decadence complete with a fabulous view of the Grid; and it is all Zuse's. It is his creation, and his stake in this world.

It's my night off, and where have I decided to spend it? It's not hard to guess. I need help and that moment on the train with Zuse was more than an invitation to come by and see him. Though I could have read him completely wrong, I needed to take the chance.

Zuse: he is the ringleader, the emcee of pleasure on the Grid. He is the life source of the endless party in the Games. What would the city be without their energetic, dark humored, host? Most of all Zuse is a somebody, and I desperately needed to attach myself to a somebody in order to raise my own status. He could teach me how to be loved like him and Gem… How to survive in TRON City.

"Zuse…" his name fell from my lips once I caught his gaze from across the dance floor. He smiled and winked at me in his appealing showman's fashion. My gloved hand rose in a silent greeting before I headed out onto the balcony, hoping he would follow.

Leaning against the railing, I stared out over the luminous city. The perfect lines of the streets spread out in a grid-like pattern many, many stories below. I imagined falling from this point, the tallest building in the city, and feeling weightless sensation of the plunge to the Grid below.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a white-gloved hand on the railing beside me. My stomach knotted up as I looked over at Zuse.

He leaned in close so he could be heard over the pounding music, "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, a pleased grin tugging at his lips.

"It's my night off," I informed him, delicately taking the drink the offered me from his hand. "After all, you said this was my kind of place."

Zuse let out a laugh, his lips curling into a Cheshire grin. "I lied darling, no place around here is your kind of place. Now what is it that you want little dove?"

"I don't-" I began to deny, before being rudely cut off.

"But of course you do. Why else would you be here?" He asked, making himself comfortable against the railing. It was obvious that he was drinking in my discomfort. I did not intend to be called out by him and it wasn't doing anything for my nerves.

I pressed my lips together in thought, unsure of what to say after that blow. After a moments pause, I stepped in closer to him to in order to make our conversation more private. I did not need the entire club witnessing my embarrassment.

"You see something in me," I told him, certain that the truth was better than another lie.

"Do I?" Zuse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I replied, knowing that this was no time to be intimidated. "You've said so yourself and I want to know what it is."

"I'm sorry darling, but I don't recall saying anything to _you_ at all." He told me, slightly put off by my forwardness.

"True, but that does not mean you didn't say something about me to Gem," I countered, pressing into his personal space.

His sharp silver hues met mine then, successfully halting my invasion. It was as if he were looking straight into my soul, picking me apart in his mind.

"I see what you are, Kizuki," he said, his voice darkening as he sidestepped so his back was to the crowd and coincidentally trapping me against the balcony railing. There was no escaping what was surely to be crushing verbal assault from him. His pale lips pressed themselves into a thin line before a torrent of words poured out from under his breath and into my ear. "Besides being an eavesdropper you're a glory-seeker. An entitled little nothing, trying to scavenge for whatever scraps of fame that may be thrown your way because you just can't understand how the game works. Finally you've woken up and realized that success won't be spoon-fed to you- that you have to work for it. Sure, you haven't sunk so low to let them use you yet just to stay afloat, but you're well on your way to that point. Even the proudest programs have breaking points, my dear. I know you thirst for recognition Kizuki, for power, self-assurance, for a life that's more than just one disappointment after another. So, here you are, begging for a free consultation from me because at one point I offered you a meaningless invitation on a train."

I could not help but stare at him in disbelief. There were no words to describe my indignation, my shame. I wanted to scratch his pretty little face, to claim vengeance for his cutting words by doing him bodily harm. The only thing that was keeping me from attacking him was my overwhelming pride, not to mention the club full of witnesses.

"You know nothing about me-" I growled dangerously, tears burning in the back of my eyes. I inched along the railing to slip away from him, to put physical distance between us. I came here for help, not to be further beaten.

"You are mistaken, I know everything about you," he said, a confident smile plastered across his face.

"And how do you suppose that?" I asked, only half listening at this point. My real goal was to leave.

"Because I was once the same as you," he told me, without shame. "My user didn't make me the program I am today, oh no he did not… I did." The distinct edge of bitterness to his voice stood out to me, telling me we were the same. Still, Zuse kept surprising control over himself as he leaned in close to snatch up my gaze in his. The look in his silver eyes made me stiffen, I felt like a mouse being pinned to the spot by the hypnotic stare of a snake. "You do have potential, it's true," he said tapping a silver gloved finger to his pursed lips. "But there are many programs who would love to see you stay right where you are… pinioned to the underground of the arena. Many of these programs are ones who have had my ear the longest."

"Friends have been known to change," I said through gritted teeth, fighting back every urge to slap him across the face. Our conversation was slowly changing and I was somewhat willing to see where it might lead.

"If you wish to know what I saw in you the other night then come with me and we'll continue this conversation upstairs… the choice is yours."

"Lead the way," I answered, holding out my hand.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Zuse ushered me back inside the main room of the club and lead the way towards the bar. Tapping his cane on the ground, a set of glass stairs extended upwards from the floor revealing another level of the venue. The mechanics of such a device were incredibly impressive and, much to Zuse's delight, I couldn't mask my interest as I ascended to the room above.

His private lounge was quite luxurious, no doubt impressive to any VIP who was lucky enough to be invited to it. The muffled electronic music from below lightly vibrated the floor, sending pleasant little tingles up my spine. I could get used to such a life, I thought as I silently admired the ultra modern décor.

Zuse walked past me and motioned to the black leather couches lining the walls, "Pick a seat darling, any seat and we'll begin."

I picked a couch away from the window and settled myself down. Zuse had turned his attentions to preparing us a drink and before long came walking over to me with a martini glass filled with some sort of glowing pink concoction. Hoping that it was simply a drink, I accepted it when he held it out to me.

"Now," he said, with a pleasurable smile as he clicked his glass against mine before bringing it up to his pale lips. "Tell me your story."

I stared down into my flamingo pink drink wondering where to start. "Everyday I'm in the arena, going through the motions until they're second nature. I am perfect at them and yet no one seems to care and I know if I don't improve soon I'll be repurposed! What am I doing wrong?" I sighed in frustration. When I looked up at the program above me, I saw his lips curl into a knowing grin.

"I've seen you on the Grid, you're very talented, stunning in fact… but unfortunately looks only get you so far. I've noticed you're lacking in something my dear."

My eyes narrowed at his slight, "And what am I lacking?" I asked biting back my annoyance. I hated being critiqued.

"You need personality… a point of view, a direction, a trademark, something that's all your own and that no one can replicate," Zuse smiled cleverly as his silver eyes lit up, enjoying the direction of this conversation. He knew all about performing, being a program of many different masks himself and talking about it was probably his second favorite thing besides actually doing it.

"The first lesson to learn is that the crowd is insatiable," he told me, sliding down onto the couch next to me. "Many programs have sacrificed everything in their pursuit to gain their favor. But, if you can steal their breath away, even for the shortest of moments, then you will have them eating out of the palm of your hand. The power of holding the crowd… now that, my darling, is limitless power."

By the end of his speech I was nearly salivating from want. He knew how to get me what I desperately craved for and I wanted it more than anything.

"Can you show me how to win their favor?" I asked, fixing my serious gaze on his.

"I don't see why we can't try," he murmured, shrugging and then taking a sip of his drink.

I couldn't help be raise an eyebrow at his odd answer. "An audition then?" I asked, trying to clarify what he meant.

"Exactly," Zuse answered with a nod and a light grin. However, I knew that there was nothing light about the situation I was now put in. If I did not show him some glimmer of talent or hope for me during this time, I knew he wouldn't help me.

TRONTRONTRONTRONTRONTRONTRON TRONTRONTRON

For the next half hour Zuse and I went over choreography, and general duties on the Game Grid, all of which, according to him needed work. I wasn't loose enough, friendly enough, or sexy enough for him. And every attempt at improvement was laughable. It soon became clear to me that this was getting us nowhere but he insisted we continue until finally he had enough of watching me continuously fail.

"Stop, Kizuki, just stop," he sighed, getting up from his chair.

"What? I don't know what else to do!" I complained. It was late and I was tired and nothing could keep me from snapping at him right now.

Zuse began pacing in front of me, clearly as fed up as I was. "You're going through the motions and frankly, I'm bored, darling. You don't mean them, you don't believe them, and I don't believe you when you do them. You're just doing what you think we all want to see."

"But Gem…" I began to argue.

"I don't want to see what Gem does, I know what she does and nobody does it better than her- I want to see what you do. There is something that makes you different from them, that makes you unable to be like them. You're supposed to be something special, something new right? Find out what that is, it's in your programming. Different isn't always a bad thing darling, take it from someone who knows. So tell me, who are you Kizuki?" He asked stopping in front of me and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't…" I began to speak, unsure of what sort of answer he was looking for. Before I could say anything else, Zuse cut me off.

"No. Show me what you can do," he demanded, motioning for me to do something for him right then and there.

My system's cycling ground to a halt at the thought of performing something so impromptu for him- no music, no announcer, no program… his request came out of nowhere and suddenly my confidence in my abilities plunged to rock bottom. I was at a loss as to what to show him. Frankly I had no idea what he wanted me to do; dance, perform one-handed back flips, what? I wanted to be able to please him but the pressure he had suddenly thrust upon me was too much to concentrate with.

"Zuse I-"

"Don't make excuses," he snapped, silencing me. "Show me what you can do!"

I flinched at his aggressive shouting, trying to formulate a coherent thought. I was desperately hoping that an idea would come to me but nothing did. Finally, unable to take the strain, I threw my hands up in frustration. "I have nothing to show you- I can't do anything more than what I have been doing on the Game Grid!" I yelled, letting loose a torrent of emotion.

"Then forget it," he snapped, insulted by my doubt in him. "You're right Kizuki, you have nothing." With that, Zuse spun around and began to storm out of the lounge.

"Stop!" I desperately demanded, running right up behind him; at this point I realized what a mistake I had made by yelling at him.

I had no idea if what I was about to do would work or how he would respond, but I needed him to stay in the room. Zuse then slowed his retreat to a halt, considering my plea. Letting out a sigh, he turned and gazed at me from over his shoulder with a deadpan look, waiting for me to say my piece.

"I know what I can do…" I said, the silence that filled the lounge then made me feel two inches tall. "I can make you beg for me."

I ground these words out of my mouth, trying to convince myself of the complete ludicrousness of this statement. Unable to manage another lie, I stared at him then, wondering and hoping that this was the right choice.

Zuse's eyebrows suddenly rose in surprise and the corners of his lips turned up somewhere between a laugh and a smile.

"Do you even know how?" He asked in a slightly pompous manner. He looked into my wide eyes then and saw my innocence staring back at him. He regarded it with a fond smile; greeting it with understanding and shameless delight. "Ah, now I see," he smiled patronizingly as he continued to look down at me.

"Shut up, of course I do!" I argued; my voice masking the fact that my stomach was balled up in tight knots.

Grabbing his shoulders, I roughly pushed him down onto the couch behind him- my determination now fueled my movements even though every other part of me wanted to crumble. Zuse simply followed my lead, not protesting to any of my forceful treatment. He seemed to have other motives behind all this, which frightened me even more.

"Interesting start," he commended, getting into a more comfortable position on the couch. "Now kiss me," Zuse demanded as he suddenly grabbed a hold of my hips and quickly yanked me down on top of him, my legs straddling his.

I was so shocked by his speed I barely had time to think as he pulled my lower half flush against the large bulge in his pants. A heated blush spread across my cheekbones and my hips twitched uncertainly against him, impulsively trying to pull away.

I had no idea that he'd actually be aroused by this but what I felt beneath me didn't lie. This should have made me more confident, but it simply made me ridged with fear. I had never felt… one of _those _before. And my theoretical knowledge of intimacy was not helpful to me in the least, not when it was being demanded of me in such a serious yet flippant manner.

"Come on Kizuki, make me beg for it," he growled teasingly, using my own words against me.

"Fine," I snapped, gathering up my confidence, he was taunting me now and even though I had been mistaken to make the claim that I did, I wouldn't take his ridicule. Without wasting a moment I quickly leaned into him, my eyes shut tightly as if I were about to kiss a grid bug, and pressed my lips firmly to his. He sat there not responding to a thing that I was doing which was, the shameful truth be told, not very much at all.

When I pulled away from him my mind was a complete blur. My lips felt cold and wet and my limbs were shaking from the fear of the moment. All I could think about was how humiliating this was. How I knew the embarrassment would only worsen with time.

Through the dizzying haze, I felt a pair of hands grip my shoulders. They were warm and purposeful as they squeezed my flesh.

"Now that we're passed that dreadful show, let me show you what a real kiss is, darling," I heard Zuse purr.

A moment later I felt myself being pushed down onto the couch, my back flattening against the black cushions. I mewed out Zuse's name in shock, trying to get my bearings but the only answer I received was his lips melding to my own. I blindly grabbed onto his biceps as he vigorously assaulted my mouth.

Unlike my hurried fumbling's he took his time, knowing exactly the pace he wanted to set with me. My heart jumped into my throat and I almost lost my senses once more but I told myself to calm down and to just experience this. Once I eased myself into a state of mental calmness, I was able to feel how his lips moved expertly over mine- sucking and biting my lower lip with a controlled hunger. I then understood how under different circumstances this could be quite pleasurable. Then I noticed his fingers slipping up the back of my hair, easily undoing the topknot that held up my long tresses. It was obvious that he had done this many times before. Very in keeping with the scandalous rumors about him. And yet, it was clear that he was fully invested in administering this kiss and not off somewhere else. It seemed this was the only thing this program was not jaded to.

My stiff fingers loosened up on his coat, moving to touch his face, to bring him closer to me and to perhaps get lost in this alluring passion, but he broke away before I could. Discretely lowering my hand to my side, I watched him push himself up to his knees. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit disappointed in losing this chance to explore further. Our eyes met and I remained silent, unsure if I should praise or berate him.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked finally, an incredibly wolfish grin spread across his face as he looked down at me. "I was under the impression that you wanted to go down this road."

Hearing his silky voice coupled with his slightly labored breathing somehow allowed me to find my own words.

"I'm leaving," I murmured as I pulled myself out from under him. I was taught my lesson and now I wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear from his sight- however I suppose I had to settle on the next best thing which was going home and going to sleep.

"Why darling?" I heard Zuse ask. "When the fun has only just begun?!"

I ignored him, figuring he was being rude, but when he took hold of my arm to stop me, I was inclined to listen to him.

"You have more guts than any program I've ever met," he commended me. "And that is why I want you to come back here tomorrow after the games."

"Wait, what?" I asked utterly confused. Had I heard him correctly?

"I was a tad harsh earlier, you must forgive me, but now that I see your electrifying determination, I believe I can make something of you. Congratulations on gaining your first, and no doubt, most powerful ally. And don't worry, I've already figured out your problem dove, you need to experience a taste of the forbidden." He whispered the last word in my ear as if there were others around to hear us. His posh voice took on a somewhat husky tone as he continued to talk. "You're so deliciously innocent, but that's not what they want to see down there on the Grid."

"Can you give me what I need?" I asked.

A devious grin spread across his face as he stroked my loose hair, "All that and more, my dear."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night," I told him in a strangely business-like manner.

"Very good. We'll start with something small… liquor selection perhaps. Who knows, we might even be able to loosen up that tongue of yours."

Zuse showed me out of the lounge on, what was most likely, one of his odd impulses to be a good host. I didn't look back, satisfied by my success of tonight as well as terrified by what I might have gotten myself into.

PLEASE REVIEW!

AN: Hello all! Hope this was a good chapter and worth the wait. I knew if I kept cracking away at it I'd be able to finish it :) One of you asked if this was going to be a strong M and I would like to say perhaps yes... BUT I'll warn you guys about lemons first if you'd like. Let me know either way!


End file.
